Survival
by Clementine Plum
Summary: The ex-Samurai Rangers take a trip, and what was supposed to be a fun hike in the rainforest, turns into a deadly nightmare. Will they make it out? Rated M for scary elements. Longer summary inside.
1. Packing for a Nightmare

**This takes place after Master Xandred and the Nighlock have been defeated. Mentor decides the rangers need a break, before they have to return home, and a nice vacation would do the trick. He's sending them with their own private plane and pilot, to tour the jungles of South America.**

* * *

"Mike! Hand over my underwear!" The guys are attempting to pack for their vacation, when Mike starts teasing Kevin about his

underwear.

"Polka-dots? Seriously, dude?"

"They're not polka-dots, they're just dots." Kevin answers, snatching them back from Mike and stuffing them in his suitcase.

"Whatever you say."

"Guys, you almost finished in there? We need to get some sleep if we're gonna be waking up at four in the morning." Jayden calls

through the closed door.

"We're just about finished, Jay" Jayden makes his way down the hallway and stops when he gets to the girls room and knocks on

the door.

"Come in!" Jayden opens the door, to see Emily sitting atop of her suitcase, trying to get it zipped and Mia trying to help her.

"How much stuff do you guys need? We're only going to be gone for a week. And not to mention we're going to a quite

unpopulated area of South America, not a fashion show in Milan."

"Haha, very funny. Ugh, boys." Emily looks at Mia in fake disgust.

"Tell me about it." Mia returns the look.

"You could help." Emily says to Jayden. Jayden shoots her a look.

"Please?" Emily asks, smiling. Jayden picks up the suitcase and zips it with ease. Mia and Emily exchange a look and scoff. Jayden

clears his throat.

"Thank you." The girls say in unison, with a sing-songy tone and fake enthusiasm.

* * *

"Mia! Wake up! We've gotta go!"

"Ugh... What time is it?" Mia groans, rolling over.

"Four fifteen and we are supposed to leave the house by four thirty, and you know how long it takes you to get ready." Emily

replies, much too enthusiastic so early in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are all of our bags?"

"I already put everything in the van... and I made french toast!"

"At four in the morning?"

"No silly, that was at three thirty!"

* * *

"Alright guys, are we absolutely sure that we have everything?" Jayden asks, before they get in the van to head to the airport.

"Yeah, I think the girls have _everything_all right." Mike answers jokingly while looking at all of the girls' bags.

"Why is it that we absolutely _must_take a plane?" Emily asks, fearfully.

"It's either that or take a two week boat trip in shark-infested waters." Mia answers. Emilys eyes widen and she just shakes her

head.

"Okay, we better get going, the plane leaves at six." Jayden says checking his watch.

"Ji, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Mia asks.

"Of course not, if I went with all of you how would I be getting a vacation?" Ji answers, jokingly. They all shoot him wounded looks.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! No, you all go and have a good time and enjoy yourselves!"

"Goodbye, Ji. We will!" Jayden calls, getting into the drivers seat.

"And don't get yourselves killed, letting Jayden drive!" Ji calls out as they pull out of the driveway.

* * *

"Em, you okay?" Mike asks, noticing Emily seems shaky and nervous.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little bit nervous is all. But, I'm excited too!" Emily answers trying to be enthusiastic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alot better once we're finally there."

"But, then we've got the plane ride from the big airport to the small village outside of the rainforest where we go for the tours.

Then, on the way home we have to fly back to the big airport and then fly back home." Kevin answers, blabbing while everyone is

shooting him looks to be quiet.

"Oh." Is all Emily says.

"Don't worry about it Em, I've flown a few times and there is nothing to worry about. People fly all of the time, every day and so

very few actually have malfunctions with the plane. We'll be okay." Jayden says, trying to calm her down. "Here we are."

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad, was it, Em?"

"No, actually it wasn't." They're all in South America, headed in their rental van to grab a bite to eat, before they head to the small

airport.

"Are we going to have to eat fried ants and raw fish?" Mike asks.

"Or McDonalds." Mia answers.

"That's worse." Kevin adds. They settle on Subway, eat, and drive to a local store to grab some water and trail mix for their

backpacks.

"They're out of bottled water." Emily says, after asking the store clerk where all of the water was, using her translating book.

"Seriously?" Kevin asks.

"Yup, either that or his wife is cheating on him with a lizard." Emily answers.

"We don't have time to go to another store. We'll just have to buy the trail mix and wait until we get to the village to buy the

water."

* * *

**Alrighty, y'all! I hope you enjoyed it, and there is much more to come! I don't own power rangers samurai, or anything else referenced in this story, just my own creativity. I've had this story idea floating around my imagination for months now, and I'm excited to finally start sharing it with someone! Please, please, please review! To be honest, I'm not encouraged to write unless I know that people are reading and enjoying my story!**

**Next chapter: The Plane Ride.**

**Lot's of love, emmie113**


	2. The Plane Ride

"Guys, look at those!" Emily says, getting the other rangers attention, pointing out her window at the mountainous rainforest below. The rangers all turn to their own windows, as their private pilot, Joe, calls out from the front, "Aren't they beautiful? In just about another thirty minutes we should be there." They all continue conversing about the mountains, as Mike and Emily start a game of Uno.

"Um, Joe?" Kevin calls out, noticing that the air was turning very foggy, and they could barely see the mountains anymore.

"Is everything okay back there?" Joe answers him, keeping his eyes to the front.

"Is there a reason why it's getting so foggy out?" Mia speaks up, wondering why it didn't seem foggy earlier.

"It's only the clouds, guys. We have nothing to worry about; my G.P.S. tells me where everything is, to make up for what I can't see." Joe answers them, trying to calm them down, knowing that he is lying since his G.P.S is broken but also knowing that everything would be fine.

"Oh, okay." Kevin answers, as they all turn back to their conversations, not worrying since Joe doesn't seem to be.

* * *

"Joe? What is that?" Emily asks, panicked as they all notice something large and green coming near them in the all begin screaming and panicking, and it seems like time stops, before they all actually realize what is happening. Their plane is crashing into the mountain.


	3. The Aftermath

**Emily's POV**

I wake up to a waft of smoke creeping its way into my nose. It smells like Mia's trying to cook breakfast again. I roll

over in my bed and am surprised to find myself confined to something strapped across my lap. Just then it all starts

flooding back to me; the plane, the mountain, the crash. Or maybe it was all just a terrible dream. I open my eyes

only to confirm my fears – our plane has indeed crashed into the depths of the rainforest.

I quickly realize that the others all appear to be unconscious and jump out of my seat to render aid to them. I don't

make it far before I fall back in pain, grabbing my leg which seems to be injured. I look across the remains of the

plane to see Jayden stirring, "Jayden!" I call to him, beckoning him out of his stupor. He slowly opens his eyes and

quickly takes in his surroundings with wide eyes.

He looks to me with his mouth agape, "Are you okay" he asks with a hoarse voice as he attempts to rise from his

seat. He hardly makes it before he crashes back down in pain. I try once more to stand, very carefully this time,

and limp over to his seat. I help him from his chair and leaning on each other, we attempt to wake the others. "Mia!

Kevin! Please wake up." I shout as loudly as I can, with my voice in the state it is in, shaking them by the

shoulders. "What happened?" comes a groggy voice from behind. "Mike! Are you okay?" I ask, joining Jayden by his

seat. "Can you move?" Jayden asks him, trying to help him up, to no avail. "I don't know. My back really hurts." He

answers, wincing in pain. "Emily, go try and wake Kevin and Mia. I'll try and help him." Jayden tells me, taking on

his leader role, even in his state. I continue shaking Mia and Kevin and begging them to wake up.

"What time is it? Why is my back so stiff?" Mia complains tiredly. "Mia! Please hurry, we've got to get out of here

soon." I tell her, noticing a small fire in the back of the plane. Kevin begins to awake at the noise and quickly gets

his bearings, "Mia can you move?" he asks her, slowly rising from his seat, gritting his teeth from pain.

"Em, go try and grab some of our bags." Jayden tells me, as they help each other off of the plane. I find our bags in

the compartments above our seats and grab as many as I can. I set them about twenty feet away from the plane,

where Mia and Mike are sitting below some trees. Kevin and Jayden hurry back to the plane to gather the other

bags and first aid kits. Jayden hands me one and I being attending to a wound on my arm when I realize

something, "Joe." I whisper to myself, hurrying back to the plane and making my way to the remains of the cockpit.

I find him slumped to the side, his back obviously broken, with his spine poking out. His body is bloody and

grotesque, large shards of glass stick from his bruised skin. My eyes water at the sight, and I can't help but lose it –

I hardly knew him, but no one deserves to die that way. I kneel beside him, let out a small shriek and begin to

shake him; hoping that maybe he could make it. He has to make it; we can't survive out here alone. I feel someone

gently grab me from behind by my arms, "Em, come on. There's nothing we can do about it." Jayden tells me

softly, helping me up. I try to hold back my tears and reluctantly let Jayden help me back to where the others have

set up a makeshift camp. _We're doomed._

* * *

**Alrighty, y'all! Please review! I love reviews! :) Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or the characters. Just this idea and my imagination.**


End file.
